The Colour Spectrum
by kimmykim45
Summary: {Alternate title: The Colour Spectrum of Feelings} One shot collection based on the names of colours & associated feelings. Pairing: Natsu x Lucy. Rated T just in case.
1. Electric Cyan

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D I know I said I wouldn't update anything until three weeks from now, but I decided to upload this. I've been thinking about creating one shots for a while now... SO YUP. THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT PEOPLE, SO DON'T KILL ME IF I DID IT WRONG OR SOMETHING. S; But yeah, this is my new series (basing one shots on colour names and its associated feelings, if you don't what that means, you will later) so leave a review 'cause I want to know what you all think about this series. Please and thank you~ (:**

* * *

Electric cyan.

Lucy had always thought that that neon colour was way too bright for her tastes. Heck, it was blinding. So imagine her surprise when a certain salmon-haired dragonslayer blindfolded her and took her to a tropical beach with blinding cyan waters.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy flinched from the sunlight reflecting off the surface of the ocean before allowed her lips to curve upwards into a smile. "This is amazing! How'd you even find this place?"

She looked around with astonishment and pure excitement. The beach was pure gorgeous. It had white, soft sand, occasional palm trees growing along the shore, and of course, a beautiful cyan ocean that stretched beyond the horizon. And the best part was that that beach was so secluded that Lucy and Natsu would have the entire beach to themselves, since there was not another person in sight.

Natsu threw his arm behind his head and grinned. "I knew you'd like it! I found this place when I was on a mission with Happy and it reminded me of you!"

Lucy felt herself blush. "It reminded you of me?"

"Aye! He said it was because the blue in the ocean reminded him of the blue on your shirt!" Happy said. _Ah, right. _Lucy thought. _I almost forgot Happy was here too._

"But the blue on my shirt is completely different from the blue of the ocean." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu shot her a dumb look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lucy gave him a small smile before breaking out into a full out grin. "NEVERMIND THAT THOUGH, LET'S GO SWIM!" She charged towards the clear ocean.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Natsu yelled as he made a mad dash to catch up to her with Happy flying behind.

Lucy giggled, but abruptly stopped when Natsu zoomed past her. "HEY!" She stomped her foot lightly and gave a playful smile before she ran after Natsu and tackled him from behind.

However, that didn't stop the well-built male. Instead, he made an even harder effort to get to the ocean with Lucy clinging onto his back for dear life.

"NATSU!" She shrieked. She was scared out of her wits. If she let go, she'd definitely not have a nice landing at the speeds her partner was running. She tightened her grip on Natsu's neck, almost choking him.

Natsu started gagging a little, but refused to slow down. "DON'T GRAB MY NECK LIKE THAT, LUCE!" He yelled between gags.

"Stop bickering and just keep running!" Lucy ordered, clearly beginning to enjoy the piggyback ride. "WOOT!" She laughed as she raised an arm into the air with pleasure.

Natsu rolled his eyes, but smirked at his best friend. At least only one of her arms was on his neck now. He ran a couple of more steps before reaching the edge of the sand and stopped. He turned his head back to grab Lucy, who was still on his back, by the waist.

Startled and a bit ticklish, Lucy let out a laugh before returning to her senses. "What're you doing, Natsu?" Her face turned a slight pink again, but she hoped Natsu didn't notice.

He looked at her gleaming brown eyes before giving her his signature, mischievous grin. Lucy felt herself melt at that face that she knew only Natsu could pull off. Suddenly, that feeling disappeared as Natsu's grip on her tightened and she was thrown off his back.

"LUCY CANNONBALL!" Natsu yelled as he threw the celestial mage into the air, towards the deeper water.

Lucy let out a high-pitched scream as she soared through the air like a bird, no, more like a flying exceed. She didn't even have time to take another breath of air in before she saw the clear, cyan waters underneath her get closer and she hit the surface.

She squeezed her eyes shut immediately at the contact of water, but realized she needed to breathe. She quickly forced her eyes open, even though it hurt a little to have water get into her eyes, and swam to the surface.

She gasped for air and choked on some water when she heard Natsu dying of laughter on the shore, which was approximately twenty metres away. How on _Earthland _did Natsu throw her that far?

"NATSU!" Lucy screeched with anger as she swam towards him quite menacingly. "WHY DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?"

Natsu kept on laughing and grabbed his stomach from the pain of laughing too hard. He looked at Lucy, who appeared to be quite scary and menacing._ Actually, she looks just like a shark does!_ Natsu laughed at his thought. _But then again, sharks _are _supposed to be common in the tropics_. Natsu's laugh started to die out as he realized what he just thought. "Sharks are supposed to be common in the tropics." He repeated, and then snapped his head up in full alert. That wasn't Lucy that he saw just a second ago, it was an _actual _shark! "LUCY!" He scanned the ocean frantically, searching for a spot of yellow hair or any indicator that Lucy was still there and not, dare he think it, _eaten_. "LUCY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Suddenly, he heard a faint splash and he turned his head instantly. Lucy's head popped out of the water again and she started laughing. "I got you, Natsu! You thought I drowned, didn't you?" Lucy's chimed.

She stopped when she saw the look of horror on Natsu's face. "Hey, what's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy looked at him worriedly. "Did I really scare you that bad?"

Natsu snapped back to his senses at the sound of Lucy's worried voice. "LUCY, QUICK, SWIM BACK!" He waved his arms frantically as his partner in the same waters as a shark, one that was only thirty or so metres away from her.

Lucy gave him a look of confusion, before swimming slowly towards him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"LUCY, I SAID QUICK, NOT SLOW." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in fear and concentration. The shark was awfully close to Lucy, _too _close. In fact, it was only fifteen metres away from her at that point. "C'MON LUCY, THERE'S A SHARK!"

At the mention of the shark, Lucy was suddenly a lot more aware of her surroundings as she heard loud and quick splashes coming her way. She turned her head to the direction of the splashes and screamed in terror. _Shark! _Her mind shouted at her. Quickly, she reached for her keys, but realized she left them onshore so she wouldn't lose them.

In a last way of escape, she started swimming as fast as she could from the shark, but the shark was definitely a faster swimmer than her. She turned to look at the shore to ask Natsu for help, but he was nowhere in sight. She gasped as a surge of distress came over her. _Natsu, _she felt tears collect at the edge of her eyes. _Where are you? _

She gave one last look at the shore before turning her head to see the distance between her and the shark close. In that second, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Lucy widened her eyes as she saw the shark's jaws open and reveal the rows of sharp teeth. At least she would die in a beautiful setting; in beautiful electric cyan water.

Everything went black.

**xXxXx**

Lucy opened her eyes. She was sitting on a giant smooth rock. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and little critters moved around on the forest floor.

"What's going on?" She wondered aloud.

"Luce."

Lucy turned around at the sound of a familiar voice to see a smiling Natsu. She almost burst out in a fit of laughter. It wasn't plain old Natsu, it was Natsu… dressed in a prince get-up. That wasn't even the funniest part either; the funny part was that his clothes were a bright cyan, which looked quite odd with his salmon-coloured hair. Instead of laughing, Lucy let out a small giggle and smiled sweetly. "Hi, Natsu."

"You look beautiful." He said bluntly, but honestly. Lucy turned a bright red and looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a dress, one that was not entirely alike the one she wore in the Heartfilia estate, but it looked just as expensive. The difference was that it was cyan too, but it looked a little more subtle, more casual, more her taste than her father's. Lucy touched her hair. To her pleasant surprise, it was the way she loved it: down with a side ponytail.

Lucy looked up from her fading blush at Natsu. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She gave him a quick wink before looking away when he turned a light pink.

"Care to dance?" Natsu held his hand out in front of Lucy with a small smirk on his face when classical music suddenly started playing.

Confused by the random music, but pleased by the dance invitation, Lucy took his hand. "It'd be my pleasure."

Soon, the two were dancing and twirling around the sakura trees. It was like they had done it their entire lives. They both had a light blush on their faces as they swayed back and forth, moving with perfect synchrony, before the song was at its end.

"Thank you for the dance." Lucy was a bit surprised by Natsu's politeness, but felt warmed when he flashed her his signature grin again.

But before she could say another word, Natsu took two steps forward, his cyan princely suit shining in the sunlight, and planted a kiss on Lucy's mouth.

**xXxXx**

"Lucy!" Natsu shook the celestial mage as she started to stir from her sleep.

Lucy opened her eyes a little and saw a smiling, relieved Natsu. "Natsu?" Immediately, her face turned a bright pink. She had kissed Natsu in her dream! Natsu cocked his head at the sudden change of colour on Lucy's face, but she changed the subject. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Natsu replied, still staring at Lucy.

"Oh…" Lucy looked away. "How?"

"Well, remember the shark?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded before he continued. "Well, just when it was about to attack you, you fainted and drowned." Lucy almost smacked her head stupidly at what Natsu had said. "I rescued you, of course! I punched that sorry little shark with a fire-covered fist right when it was about to bite you!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Natsu!"

"No problem, Luce!" He said before helping her stand. "Let's go home."

Lucy nodded in agreement while a certain amused blue exceed watched from the side. She gave one last look at the gorgeous beach and the beautiful electric cyan before turning away and walking beside Natsu. Maybe electric cyan wasn't that horrible of a colour. Sure, it was distractingly bright, but it was still nice. Lucy ran her hands through her hair. _Electric cyan will always remind me of today, so it's actually quite a wonderful colour; a colour capable of triggering nice memories with my best friend. _

Lucy looked at the dragonslayer beside her and gave him a small and warm smile before realization struck her.

"H-hey, Natsu?" Lucy stammered.

Natsu looked at her curiously. "Hm?"

Lucy looked away sheepishly. "You said that I drowned, right? Well, how did you… handle that situation?"

Natsu blushed a mad red and smiled a smile that was even brighter than electric cyan before replying embarrassedly, yet pleased. "Isn't that obvious? I gave you mouth-to-mouth!"


	2. Sunshine

_Note: Does not have too much referencing to colors. _

* * *

Sunshine.

When he became conscious once again, he could see sun rays shining through his eyelids. Groaning from the light, he kept his eyes squeezed shut and used his arm to block the sunshine. As he moved his arm however, he felt something warm brush his elbow and he stopped. Opening his eyes, he turned to see Lucy sleeping soundly beside him. He had snuck into her bed again that night without realizing it. But he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed. After all, they were best friends. Surely, she wouldn't mind if he slept with her once in a while. Plus, her bed was just _so_ comfortable.

Thinking he should leave before he got caught, he silently pushed himself off the bed and crept towards the door. Lucy stirred. He, obviously, whipped his head back. If she really was waking up, he would have to make a run for it. Fortunately for him, she turned to her side, but she was still asleep. _Unfortunately_, she was now facing him and he couldn't resist staring. She just looked so peaceful in her slumber. She had a light expression, including a small smile, and her long hair cascaded down the sides of her face. Slowly, but still quietly, he edged back towards her. He knelt down beside her bed as he studied her and an odd feeling rose up in his chest.

Frowning at the new and mysterious sensation, he stopped staring at her and looked down at his chest. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. He certainly didn't just get stabbed. But then again, getting stabbed wouldn't give him such a nice feeling anyway. He looked up at the ceiling. The strange feeling was slowly fading away and he almost called out for it to come back, but of course, feelings cannot be commanded. As he snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he was unconsciously toying with Lucy's hair. His fingers were in mid-twirl with the blonde hair when he stopped himself and let her sunshine-colored hair fall back onto her bed. Embarrassed, he felt his face heat up and the strange feeling returned. He looked at Lucy again. She was still sleeping, but looked a little more content. _Strange_, he thought. _She must be having a really nice dream_. He smiled at that thought and decided to go back to bed with her. He would have to wake up before her later on to escape her wrath, but meanwhile, he wanted to have some nice dreams too.

By the time he woke up, Lucy was already gone, which was quite surprising considering he thought she would explode once she saw him sleeping next to her. Maybe she didn't mind after all or maybe she would just yell at him later. He yawned and did a quick stretch as he got off the bed. It really was a comfortable bed. He had to admit he slept like a baby and he always will on a bed _that _comfy. Sighing contently, he made his way downstairs to greet the blonde, but she wasn't there. Automatically thinking she was at the guild, he made his way to her kitchen. There, on the counter, another surprise awaited him. He walked closer, took a big whiff of the food, and began drooling instantly. To be honest, he wasn't very sure what the food was, but Lucy had already prepared it and it smelt pretty nice, so he decided to chow down. He took the plate in his hands and was about to gobble up the entire thing until he realized there was a lighter placed on the counter as well. _Ah,_ he thought. _Lucy knows me so well_. Without further ado, he lit his meal on fire and ate it happily.

When he got to the guild, he was in for another surprise. Man, there were plenty of surprises that day. When he arrived, he started searching for Lucy immediately. After all, he wanted to thank her for the meal... and for not killing him for sleeping in her bed with her. Soon enough though, other members were already filling him in on the fact that, in fact, Lucy had left already. When he asked where she went, all the answers he got were the same: "She's on a mission." His own questions ran through his mind. _But why would she go on a mission without the rest of team Natsu? Did the rest of the team know about that? _But most importantly, _why didn't she tell _me? _Why didn't she go with _me? Feeling rather depressed and angry, he made his way back to her home. The sun was still beaming intensely and instantly, he was reminded of the blonde. Her hair was as golden as the sun and her smile shone just as bright. He felt the strange feeling again. And he was reminded of that morning's dreams. When he had fallen back asleep, he had dreamt of her. He dreamt of his fingers twirling her hair again; her soft, silky hair. He dreamt of running his hands through its entire length; combing it so that it was straight and neat. It was a blanket of sunshine that flowed down her back. Truthfully, he didn't mean to dream about her hair, it was just that her hair was so beautiful. _She _was beautiful. And in more ways than one. Her appearance was the first. Her personality the second. Both were important. Both made her... her. For good or for bad, depending on how you look at it, he spent the rest of the day at Lucy's home, thinking about her and only her.

Contradictory to what was said earlier; he won't always sleep like a baby on the blonde's very comfortable bed. The previous night, while waiting for her return, he could not seem to sleep. His mind was too awake, too alert. He just couldn't stop thinking about her safety. She had gone to complete a mission on her own and sure, she had her spirits, but they couldn't watch over her without draining her magic. It took him hours to fall asleep and even then, he only slept just as long. He awoke at the break of dawn. He checked the house for her presence first before returning to her room and sitting back on the bed. He looked out the window longingly. He was being awfully protective and worried about Lucy, which was quite odd. The strange feeling had been welling up inside him since he came back from the guild the previous day and frankly, it was getting overwhelming. It was as if it was trying to tell him something, but he continued to ignore it. He watched as the first of the sun's rays came from under the horizon and grew stronger until the sun itself peeked out, reminding him of Lucy. Knowing that it would take forever for him to fall asleep again, he decided to go for a walk.

It was another cloudless day. The night sky was barely visible by the time he got outside. There weren't many people out yet, so he was glad he could take a quiet, peaceful walk to sort out his thoughts. He had bumped into a couple of early-bird guild members, but only gave them a greeting before walking off again. He sighed tiredly. What was that strange feeling trying to tell him? He had enough of thinking and guessing, he just wanted to _know_. He kicked a rock in frustration and was shocked to hear a scream. Looking in the direction he kicked the stone in, he realized it hit the last person he would have thought of: Lucy. He ran up to her with incredible speed and knocked her over with a giant, tight hug.

"LUCY!"

"N-Natsu!" She stammered, hesitating before she hugged him back. "What was that for?"

Natsu moved his hands to grip her shoulders as he pulled back and studied her face just as he did the previous morning. The strange feeling surged with a vengeance from being ignored for so long and at that moment, he knew what it was trying to say. "Lucy, what do you think of me?"

Lucy blushed at the proximity of their faces and at his question. "W-What?"

"What do you think of me?" He repeated, his voice and eyes showing off his determination for an answer.

"I think you're a really good friend. We've been friends for ages now, after all." She replied, voice quavering here and there.

Natsu's grip loosened a little as slight disappointment flashed across his features. "Is that it?"

Biting her lip at Natsu's sudden change in attitude, Lucy spoke up. "You're my best friend."

"What else?" Natsu said, voice getting softer.

Lucy's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to urge out of her. "N-Natsu!"

"What. Else." He repeated, enunciating every syllable. His grip on her shoulders tightened again.

"You're my teammate." She said quietly, looking away from his gaze.

"What else?" He whispered it desperately, wishing to hear the answer he wanted.

Lucy wavered, taking a shaky breath and lowering her eyelids. "You're my partner, my other half, my soul mate, the one I can never leave, and the one I can survive without, but cannot live without."

The strange feeling in his chest flowed through his body and he knew, he just _knew_ what he had to say. He had to say it. Either now or never.

"I love you."

He pulled her against his chest and gave her a squeeze. "It took me a long time to realize it, but I do. I do... I love you a lot."

Lucy leaned into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you just as much, because we're both halves that make a whole; two loves that form an everlasting love."

He buried his face in her hair; her soft sunshine hair, and pulled back slightly. He moved back just enough so that his face was in front of hers, leaned in, and kissed her right on the lips.

As the moment ended for the pair, they realized that there were many more on their way to begin.


End file.
